The Secret
by Athena The Great
Summary: Have you ever been to a school that keep a big secret from one person until your best friend tells you until your senior year?  Well Sasuke and the whole school has a big secret and they are hiding it from Sakura.  Find out what!
1. The Beginning

She stares at herself in the mirror. Was it worth it? She doesn't know. She runs her hand down her silky white wedding gown. Who would've thought that this day would happen? With her friend of all people! She slowly turns away from the mirror, and takes a deep breath. "I can do this." she says quietly. She turns back to the mirror. Her green eyes shine brightly with her make-up plastered face. Her bright pink hair was tied up in a beautiful bun. The dress hugged to her hour-glass figured body. Her nails were cleaned up nicely. There was a small knock on the door.

"Sakura? Are you ready yet?" Sakura woke up to her mothers quiet voice. 'UGH! That dream again! I know it will never happen.' She thought to herself. She throws the blankets off of her and looks at her alarm clock. It read 7:30. "I will be out soon mother!" Sakura starts rushing around getting ready. When she found an outfit, which consists of a mini jean skirt and a tight tank-top, she went downstairs to the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen, she found someone in her seat. "Sasuke!" She smiled brightly at him. He looks up from his breakfast and smirks. "Hello, Sakura." He says coolly. "Well fancy meeting you in my kitchen. Did my mom let you in?" He just nods. Sakura grabs a piece of toast off of his plate. He just rolls his eyes. "Ready?" He asked as he got up.

"Yep" She said with her mouth full. They both walked out to Sasuke's Auston Martin. "Man I wish I was rich as much as you are so I can get a car." Sakura whined.

"You know Sakura, I can-"

"No, I want to buy one myself." She interrupted him.

"Fine." He said when he started the car.

* * *

><p>When they got to their school, Sasuke slowed down to the speed limit. Kohona Highschool. It was one of the darkest schools you could go to. It used to be a medieval cathedral with all the stained glass and high ceilings. Sakura got out of the car and was met by wolf-whistling. She just ignores them and walks inside. Sasuke followed close behind and glared at the crowd of guys, who backed off quickly.<p>

"Lets go to the library, they should have a book that I want."

"Sakura, I think you read all the books in the school..." Sasuke deadpanned.

"You never know if there is a new book in there till you look."She smiled sheepishly.

"Fine, lets go."

* * *

><p>When they entered the library, they saw a large crowd. "What's going on?" Sakura asked out loud. "I don't know but I'll find out. Stay here so I'll know that you're safe." Sasuke said softly. "O-okay." Sakura stammered as she watched him disappear into the crowd. "Great, now that he is gone..." A voice said from behind her. An arm wrapped around her shoulders. Sakura almost jumped out of her skin. "Hello good lookin'" a husky voice whispered in her ear. She turns to the voice to only to see Naruto in the flesh. "Naruto! What the Hell! Why did you scare me like that!" Sakura screeched.<p>

Naruto shrugs and says "'Cause I wanted to."

Sakura sighs.

Then there was a scream from a girl in the group. "HE'S CHANGING!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger on the first chapter ahah :) R&amp;R PLZ! NO FLAMES!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people! I know its been a few months but being a junior in high school isnt easy!

So here is an update

* * *

><p>Someone screams, "HE IS CHANGING!" Sasuke looks around frantically. Sakura looks at the crowd utterly confused. "Changing? What do they mean changing?" Sakura said while walking over but only to be pulled away out to the hallway. "Don't worry about it. It's just a couple of kids picking a fight." Sasuke said as he pushes her down the hall. "If you say so Mr. Pushy." She smiled at him. He kept walking straight. "Sakura Haruno!" A shrill voice calls out. "Great its the greatest person in the world." Sakura turns around to see the red head beast. "What Karin?" The red head just latches onto Sasuke. "Oh nothing. Just want to hang with MY Sasuke."<p>

Sakura just rolls her eyes "Sure whatever Karin." Sakura looks at Sasuke. "I'll see you later Sasuke. Don't let her bite you or she will change you into a monster!" She mocked an evil laugh as she walked away. "She still doesn't know does she?" Karin asked softly. Sasuke just shakes his head. "I'm almost afraid to. We don't know what she is capable of yet. For now it's still a secret, right?" He looked down at her.

"I promise Sasuke-kun." She winks at him.

Sasuke starts walking to his first period, which was Biology with Professor Kisame.(A/N: He's a shark...)

"Ah, Uchiha decided to show up today. Good to see you again." Kisame said as he looked up from the text book. "Hn." "Typical. Have a seat before the mob comes then."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Sakura is looking through the library and she comes acrossed some old documents. "How odd. I never seen these before." She said as she picked them up. She blew the dust off and slowly opened it. "Damn. It's in a different language. Maybe I can get my-" "Sakura are you in here again?" A low husky voice rang through the library. She put the old documents into her bag quickly and she stood up. "Over here, Sasuke." She looks through a bookshelf full of old history books and picks one out. "You have already read them remember." Sasuke leans against the bookshelf beside her. She jumps and drops the book.<p>

"Good God Sasuke. I hate it when you do that!" Sasuke just shrugs. "School is over you know." Sakura shrugs this time. He rolls his eyes. "Come on. I wanna show you something." He takes the book out of her hands and puts it back where it belongs. "Sasuke you know I hate surprises."

"I know. I know you'll hate this one but in the end you will love it. Trust me please Sakura." Sakura sighs. "Okay okay." She smiles and follows him to his car. "So how was your encounter with Karin?"

"Short."

"Really?"

He nods. Then it was quiet but the soft hum of the radio. "Hey I found something interesting at the library today." Sakura said while pulling out the old documents. "It's in a different language but I'll figure it out." Sasuke just smirks and shakes his head. "You and your knowledge."

* * *

><p>"Keep your eyes closed Sakura. No peaking either." Sasuke guided her into his house. "Sasuke what are you doing?" Sasuke stays silent and leads her to the basement. "Sasuke-" "Sakura just shut up and please enjoy your surprise." She nods. "Okay, now you can look." Sakura opens her eyes. What she sees makes her gasp in astonishment. "Sasuke, what is this?"<p>

* * *

><p>HAHA im evil! till next time! R&amp;R plz!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay people, thanks for your support. Winter break finally came! My school really needed it...

So any ways I'll try to update every weekend no promises.

Here is the new chapter.

BTW! I do not own Naruto...Just this plot

* * *

><p>"Are you fucking kidding me, Sasuke? I told you I want to but one myself!" Sakura screamed half in anger and half in glee. "Well when you said that I have already ordered it. I had no choice but to give it to you any ways. Do you know what it is my car queen?" Sasuke eyed her slyly. "Hm..."<p>

Sakura walked around the car and studied it. "This is tough..." She freezes.

"Sasuke Uchiha...How did you get a hold of an Aston Martin Vanquish?" She turns to him in shock. Sasuke smirks. "It helps when a certain person with a loving brother who is in the business." He walks over with the keys. "Remind me to give your brother a kiss when I see him again." She said as she grabs the keys. Sasuke makes a face. "Please don't... That's just weird Sakura. Not to mention just gross." She giggles and gets in the car. "Geez... I'll just marry him!" Sasuke starts coughing really hard. The car starts up loudly. "Say, Sasuke?"

He looks at her after recovering. "Yes?" "Could we go to that race track we always go to. I want to test her out." "Of course you do. Fine but follow me there. You tend to get lost easily." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. Sasuke gets in his Bugatti Veyron Super Sport and takes off with Sakura following him.

* * *

><p>As they pull up to the track, there is already many people there. When people saw Sakura's car they either just stared or whistled. Sasuke parks next to an orang Lambargini. "Teme!" an obnoxious voice called or rather screamed out. Sasuke got out of the car. "What dobe..."<p>

"Who's the new guy?"

"You will see."

Sakura puts it in park beside Sasuke's car and gets out. "What a smooth ride! God I am going to marry your brother!" She said gleefully. "Sakura?" Sakura turns around. "Oh, hey Naruto. What are you doing here?" "I'm always here."

"Did I hear that someone wants to marry me?" A new voice chimed in. Naruto and Sasuke's faces changed into grief. Sakura turns around. "Itachi! I can not believe that you got me that car! It's the best thing ever!" Itachi smiles softly. "Glad you liked it but it wasn't my idea nor design... Sasuke made the design... I just made it real." Sakura blinks. "Really?" Itachi nods.

"Well, I guess I will have to get him a suprise now don't I?" Itachi shrugs and whispers, "Maybe he already has it." '_What is he talking about?' _Sakura thought to herself. "Yo, pinkie! Wanna race?" A guy yelled out.

Sakura looks back to see Suigetsu. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Pinkie!" She was shaking from her anger. He holds his hands up. "I'm sorry it's a habit."

* * *

><p>"Hey, teme, have you told her yet." Sasuke sighs. "No I haven't." They are leaning against Sasuke's car watching Sakura mingle with every one. "She's going to find out and she's going to be ma-" Naruto was interrupted by a scream. Not just any scream, but Sakura's scream.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay people, thanks for your support.

Here is the new chapter. Im trying to make it longer...

BTW! I do not own Naruto...Just this plot

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked over at her. He sees that some one had spilled a drink over her. "You son of a bitch! Wait till I get my hands on you, Karin!" She screeched out. "Oh, I'm sorry. I did not mean to do that." Karin with fake innocence. Sasuke can see the Sakura was fuming so he went over to her. "Come on Sakura, lets get you cleaned up." He took her hand and led her to the little bathroom facility. "S-sasuke! You're going into the girls bathroom!." Sasuke just ignored her. "Take off your shirt and use some paper towels to wipe the smell of alcohol off of yourself." He stated when they entered the girls bathroom. "What? But you're in here!"<p>

"Don't worry about it. No one goes in here. It isn't sanitary." He grabbed some paper towels and watered them a little and gave them to her. "I won't look." He turned away. "Thank you, Sasuke." Sakura took off her shirt and walked over to the sink and scrubbed the stain and wiped herself down. "Um... Sasuke?" Sakura said as she put her shirt back on. "Yes?" Sasuke turned around. Which was a mistake for him. Sakura's shirt was white. Her bra was zebra printed. He looked away quickly. "Do you have an extra sweatshirt?" Sasuke took his off. "Here. Take mine. I don't need it." He held it out to her. "Thanks again." She slipped it on over her head. It was ten times bigger than her but she didn't mind. "You can turn around now, Sasuke."

She giggled softly and he slowly turned around. "It's okay Sasuke. It was just an accident." She hooked her arm with his. "Lets go." He just nodded and walked with her.

As they walked back out, they noticed a large crowd. Naruto rushed up to Sasuke and whispered in his ear about something. Sasuke nodded and looked at Sakura. "Why don't you head home? I'll text you when I get home okay?" Sakura's face changes to a very confused look. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But Sasuke-" Naruto was cut off by the way Sasuke looked at him. "Just drive home. If it makes you feel better I'll ask Itachi to ride with you." Sakura sighed. "Fine. You owe me." Sakura walks to her car and waits. Sasuke turned to Naruto. "If you tell her before she changes, I'll make sure you will be dead." Sasuke warned him and walked over to the crowd.

* * *

><p>Sakura was agitated. She sat in her car listening to the radio, which was playing 'Stronger' by Kelly Clarkson (An: Love that song!), when someone knocked on her passenger door. She jumped but only realized it was Itachi., so she unlocked the door. He opened the door. "Hey there." He greeted as he got in. "Hey Itachi. Maybe you can answer my question." She started the car. "Ask away, my princess." (A/N: I know he is a little OOC, for you see he loves her like a little sister)

"Why is Sasuke acting so weird lately?" She drove out of the race track and on to the highway. "You will learn why soon enough, grasshopper." Itachi said as he turned the radio to a different station. "Itachi! You didn't answer my question!" Itachi sighed. "It really isn't my place to tell you why, so you will have to wait. I'm sorry Sakura, but you will learn soon enough." She sighed heavily. "Okay, okay."

"Besides, you have other things to worry about." Itachi mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Sakura was on her computer typing up a report that was due the next morning for her English class. After she finished, she looked at the clock and realized it was almost 2 in the morning. "Shit." She whispered to herself as she got up to go to her nightstand and picked up her cell phone and saw that she had 3 text messages, all from Sasuke. She looked through them all.<p>

_'hey im home, what r u doing?'_

_'Saki? r u there?'_

_'hello?'_

Sakura smiled to herself as she read them. "Oh, Sasuke what am I going to do with you?" She whispered softly as she hit the reply button.

_'srry lovely, im glad u made it home safe. -cherry-'_

She sets her laptop on her desk neatly and turned out her lights as she flopped onto her bed. The she heard her phone vibrate. She was surprised when she saw it was from Sasuke. "Shouldn't he be asleep by now?" She opened her phone and read the message.

_'Sakura! I was worried sick! What were you doing?'_

She bit her lip as she read the message but nevertheless, answered it truthfully.

_'I was finishing up on the English paper we had to write.'_

Her phone lit something up on her wrist. "What the..." When she turned on the bedroom light she looked at it closely. It was a light brown mark shaped as a crescent moon. "That wasn't there before..." Then her phone lit up again. So she read it.

_'At least you are safe. I'll see you in the morning'_

Sakura just closed her phone and set it back on the the nightstand. Then she started to feel sick, very sick. "I just need some rest." She said to herself as she turned the light out for the last time that night.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, honey, wake up, you are going to be late for school my dear." Sakura's mother called through the door. Sakura didn't move. "I don't feel so well mother." With out a second of hesitation, her mother walked in.<p>

"Turn over honey." She said softly. "I can't. It hurts to much." Her mother sighs. "You are staying home, whether you like it or not." When she didn't here any protest, she looked at her daughter. "Sakura?" She touched her shoulder and felt that she was burning up. "Sakura!

* * *

><p><strong>I love being evil. R&amp;R please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

I know I am late but I had family visit during my winter break. Then my mom end up in the hospital on Christmas day. So yeah and now I am all free to you guys to my loyal readers For I have no exams for this semester hehe.

Well here is a new chapter...

ME NO OWN NARUTO..

* * *

><p>"Hello? Doctor? Do you do house calls? You can't? Why not! My daughter is sick! But-" Sakura's mom sighed heavily as she set the phone down. She looked at her daughter. "I'm sorry Sakura... I wish i could have stopped this..." She walked over to her daughter and looked at the crescent moon that was on her wrist and looked at her own wrist. "I wish this curse didn't go down with each generation." Then she looked at the photo that was on her daughters nightstand. She picks it up. "No way..." She picked up Sakura's cell phone and called a number on her cell.<p>

She waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered. "Sasuke dear. It's happening and none of the doctors will do a house call."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Be sure to put a cool cloth on her forehead." Then the line went dead. She set the phone down and went to the bathroom for a rag.

A few minutes later, Sasuke walks into Sakura's room. "How is she?" He walked over to the bed and touched Sakura's forehead. "She's the same. I was so scared." Her mother whispered and stayed away from him.

"Its almost over. You better have some answers for her, she will feel different, you should know that." He looked at her with no worry shown. She just nodded and didn't make eye contact. "No need to be afraid of me, . It's my parents that you are under. Not me." He sat in the chair. "Not yet Sasuke but you will-" "Itachi will take over if her finds a girlfriend before they die."

"I really don't see that happening soon. He is more free-spirited." She looked at him with a small smile. Sasuke sighed softly. "She is going to wake up soon." Her mother looks over at her daughter with a new hope. "Sakura dear, wake up honey." She took her daughter's hand in hers and waited. Sakura started to stir. "Mom? What happened? I feel like I was hit by a bus." She sat up and looked around.

"Oh my gosh! I did get hit by a bus didn't I!" She heard a soft chuckle beside her. She looked over and saw Sasuke. "You weren't hit by a bus. Trust me, I wouldn't let that happen." Sakura smiled at his statement. "I know." She let out a large yawn. Then she freezes. "I feel funny."

"Really? Like how?" Her mother said in concern. Sakura's face turned to a contemplating face. "Well, I really don't know."

"Sakura, come with me." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room. Sakura blinked a few times but got out of bed and followed nevertheless.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked curiously.

"You'll see." He walked to the living room. Sakura sighed impaitantly but still followed him. They went out the back door and went to the woods.

"Say, Sasuke... I have a feeling that this place is familiar..." She looks around the forest while walking down an old path. "It should be. We used to hang out here until we saw a wolf. You freaked out and since then we never went back."

Sakura's face had the look of confusion on it. They stopped in a clearing. "I wonder why I do not remember." Sasuke turned to her. "You will figure it out soon enough."

She looked at his dark eyes in confusion what seems like a she has been doing that a lot that day. "What do you-"

Then she was cut off by a loud growl from behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, a cliffhanger. I really don't know how to make this a mystery other than making cliffhangers... SO there you go! R&amp;R IT feeds my soul haha<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys. Please don't kill me. I have been busy on my last few days of my first semester of my Juinor year. Well you probably already know what the secret is and if you don't well it will be revealed on this chapter.

Well here is a new chapter...

ME NO OWN NARUTO..

Sakura froze. The growling continued. She turned around slowly to only see a large black wolf. "Sasuke? I can't move." Sasuke walked up behind her. "It's because you are an Omega in the presence of an Alpha." He whispered for only for her to hear. Sakura's mind started going through the words over and over again. Then something made her remember the last encounter of the wolf when she was little...

**Flashback:**

_Sakura sat on a bench in a park near her house. Then a rock hit her forehead. "Ow..." She looks up to see a group of kids in front of her. _

_"Hey look at her forehead! Its so big!" One pointed out. She tried to cover it up with her hands. "Its not that big..." the rosette countered softly. The kids started to get closer to her. She just watched them in fear._

_"Oi! Leave her alone!" a small voice came from behind the group of kids. The girls squealed. The group split in the middle as a little boy plowed his way through. "She didn't do anything to you!" He puffed up at the group of kids. "I'm sorry, Uchiha-sama." They all bowed and took off like a bat out of hell. The said Uchiha stuck his tounge out at them as they ran and then turned to the crying rosette._

_"Hey, are you okay?" He put a hand on her shoulder. SHe looked at her savior and nodded. "Good, I'm Sasuke Uchiha by the way. What is your name?"_

_"Sakura Haruno." She replied softly. Sasuke smiled brightly at her. "Do you want to play with me and my brother?" He asked her. She stared at the smiling boy. "You want to be friends with me?" An older boy walked up._

_"Sasuke, are you picking on her?" The said boy turned around. "No nii-chan. I saved her from bullies!" Sasuke gave his brother a cheeky grin._

_THe older boy just chuckled and looked at the young girl. "What is your name?" Sakura snaps her head up at him. "I'm Sakura Haruno." She quietly mumbles and looks away._

_"I'm Itachi. Sasuke's older brother." _

_"Nii-Chan! Can Sakura play with us?" Sasuke asked brightly. ITachi looked at his little brother and smiled. "Why not?" _

_Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Come on Sakura." He grabed her hand and pulls her with him. They both ran into the woods not too far from the park. "Umm... Sasuke... I'm scared..." Sakura said to him as they stopped in a clearing. "Don't worry Sakura! I will protect you."_

_They both stay in the woods, playing games and having a good time. Then it starts to get dark, but they don't notice at all._

_Then they hear a growl. Sakura turns around and sees a dark wolf, larger than a normal wolf, standing there. She never ran so fast in her life._

Sakura fell to her knees. "Why would I suppress that memory of us?" Sasuke walked up to her silently. "It is now that you have become what you feared most. Sakura, you are now like the rest of us, you are now a shape shifter."

All Sakura could do was staring at the wolf: The same one that scared her years ago. "Then who is this?" She asked quietly. Sasuke sighs. "That is my mother. She is making sure you won't hurt anyone." Sakura watches the wolf. "Mikoto?" Then Sakura could not take anymore, and fainted.

After a few hours, Sakura woke up in, from what she could see, Sasuke's room. She sat up holding her head as she remembers what happened before she blacked out. 'So I'm a shape shifter now.' She looked around the room and saw that she was the only one in the room. She got up and started to walk out.

"So I heard that you finally changed, Sakura." A deep silky voice said from behind her. "Itachi, how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?" She said as she turns to see him but only to see another wolf. "I am terribly sorry Sakura. I did not mean any trouble."

She just shrugged and she went down stairs and went into the kitchen.

"Sakura, how do you feel?" A soft voice asked as she entered the kitchen. "Fine, just letting everything sink in." She sat at the breakfast bar watching Mikoto cook. Sakura closed her eyes and sniffed the food. "Hmmm" Mikoto giggled when she heard Sakura.

"Hungry?" Sakura nodded. "I could eat an elephant." She heard someone else enter the kitchen. Sakura turned around to see who it is. "You! Why didn't you tell me! You knew the whole damn time? I thought you were my best friend, Sasuke. Best friends never keep secrets like this." Sakura yelled at him. She was beyond angry; she was furious. "Sakura, please understand-" "I understand completely, but you are supposed to trust me. That's what best friends do. Right now, don't talk to me Sasuke." She turned away from him, still fuming.

Sasuke sighed. 'Great, this is going to be fun.'

* * *

><p><strong>THere you guys go! A new chapter. R&amp;R please!<strong>


	7. The Threat

**Hello guys. Please don't kill me. Second semester is becoming a hassle, so this means more homework and less extra time. Oh well, many people should understand so I am not going to divulge you with useless information. Not only that I am actually planning this story ahead now. Maybe the chapters will be longer but who knows.**

**Well here is a new chapter... Sorry for any grammar errors  
><strong>

**ME NO OWN NARUTO..**

* * *

><p>"So, she figured it out finally." Someone stated as Sakura walked down the hall hastily. For wolves, it doesn't take much to piss a female off. Males, on instinct, will never approach an angry female. Lets just say, there are some males that haven't gained that instinct yet.<p>

"Hey, Sakura!" A loud voice called out. Everyone stopped in their tracks to look at the owner of the loud voice.

Sakura stopped before her locker and ignored her blonde friend. "Sakura, what happened? Why weren't you in school yesterday?" He, evidently, did not get the memo. She glanced at him once then turned away. Then he could smell it as she walked away. "Dobe, leave her alone." A dark voice said behind him.

Naruto turned around to only meet Sasuke's dare stare.

"When-"

"Yesterday."

"So that-"

"Yes."

"Oh." Naruto glared at him for cutting him off so much. After a few minutes, everyone went back to their own business. "We should get to class." Sasuke said suddenly. Naruto blinked at the sudden words, but followed quietly, for once. Little did they know, some one was slipping a note in Sakura's locker.

* * *

><p>Class went by slowly for Sakura. For some reason, she feels like she should apologize to her best friend, but she was still angry that he never told her this dark secret. She was still contemplating her actions as she went to her locker to put her stuff away. When she got to her locker, she saw a note land on the ground with a small soft thud. She looked around but found nothing out of the ordinary. She picked it up and read it. It said:<p>

**_If you want answers, come to the parking lot. I will give you them..._**

She looked at it some more. She didn't recognize the hand writing. When she felt a presence standing behind her, she put the not in her pocket. "What do you want, Sasuke?" She asked as she put her books into the locker. "What are you hiding?" Sakura scoffed at his question. "Wouldn't you want to know?" She slammed her locker door and walked off. Sasuke sighed and grabbed her arm. "Look, it's not my choice to tell you." She glared at the hand that was on her arm. "Ask Itachi, we both wanted to tell you."

Sakura looked up at him and sighed in defeat. "Here." She took the note out of her back pocket and gave it to him. He let go of her arm so he could read it. A few seconds later, you could hear a deep growl come from Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"You can't go." He grinded out.

"What? Why? Sasuke you can't-"

"Sakura, just don't argue with me." He cut her off.

"Fine, let me go, just stay close." She pleaded. Sasuke stared at her for a few seconds. "Fine." Sakura smiled and hugged him. Sasuke blinked at her actions. 'She really must be bipolar.' He thought. "Lets go now, I wanna get home and sleep." She said dramatically. Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes. They started to walk out of the school building when then heard some yelling. Sakura was the first one to take off towards the noise. Sasuke right behind her.

* * *

><p>"She's mine!" A guy yelled at a guy that was on his hands and knees, obviously been kicked down. Sakura pushed through the crowd. "Kiba! Lee! What are you two doing?" She yelled as she helped Lee up. "We are trying to determine who will be your mate." She stood there, in a frozen position. "I don't think you two are the right male for her." A feminine voice said. Ino came through the crowd. Sakura looked up at her. Ino smiled at her slyly.<p>

"Sakura, where are you?" Sasuke's voice came from behind the crowd. "Over here Sasuke." She lifted her hand to signal him. The crowd moved apart for him. "Not only that, guys," Ino stated to Kiba and Lee, "you don't want to piss off her best friend, which happens to the alpha male." Sakura's eyes widened and turned to look at him. He stopped next to her. "What's going on?" He asked as her eyed Kiba and Lee, obviously already know what they were fighting about. "N-nothing." They both stuttered out. Sakura could feel the alpha aura surrounding Sasuke. She mentally noted that to never piss him off.

"Sasuke, do have any other secrets?" Sakura muttered softly.

"Yes, but they will come out in due time." He answered while glaring at Ino, who just shrugged.

Sakura nodded. "Okay, but this is with, we should all leave. It's after school hours, unless you have extracurricular activities, I suggest you all go home and do whatever you do in your spare time." She made sure she made eye contact with everyone. Within seconds, everyone scattered except Sakura, Ino, Sasuke , and Naruto.

"Damn girl. You ordered them like an alpha." Ino whistled. Sakura blinked at the nonexistant crowd.

"I wasn't trying to scare them. I was only stating the truth..." Sakura barely whispered.

She heard a snort next to her. Sakura looked up to only see Sasuke smirking. "Actually, you didn't state a fact, you ordered them." He said while looking down at her. She shrugged. "Oh well, I guess we can go home now." She walked toward their ealier destination: the parking lot. Wwhen they got there, Ssuke went to his car to start it up. Then he looked around, putting his senses on high alert. He never for got thatnote. It never set well with him.

Sakura, on the other hand, went to her car and found a surprise.

She let out a scream.

The sight before her shocked her. Her tires were slashed, the paint has been scratched in several places. "Sakura! What's wrong?" Sasuke ran up. She just pointed at her car. Sasuke looked over at it. The paint was scratched into a note. It said:

**_Haruno_** **_and _****_Uchiha= Death..._**

_**You have been warned...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm... Who could be this danger? Review with your guess! Sorry it took so long. I read the earlier chapters and noticed that it needed a twist. Now it does, so I am now writing the next chapter as we speak so hold on readers! R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
